Diario de una Feminazi
by Hasan Graffigna
Summary: Sora y Matt son la pareja perfecta... Hasta que Sora se convierte misteriosamente en una feminista extrema. ¿Conseguirá Matt recuperar a su novia? Para ello contará con la ayuda de sus amigos, y a veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad.
1. I: La Loba

Diario de una Feminazi

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – La Loba

Sora había terminado su entrenamiento de tenis agotada. Era un día especialmente caluroso, así que antes de pasar por las duchas decidió recostarse en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza. Una voz la sacó de su ensoñación:

—¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento, Sora?

Ella se quitó la toalla de su sudorosa cara. Su primera visión fue la sonriente cara de Matt, quien llevaba una nevera de playa a sus espaldas.

—Oh, hola, cariño —respondió—. Con el calor que hace hoy he sudado más de lo normal —se pasó la toalla de nuevo por la frente—. Necesito ducharme.

—Tranquila, esperaré aquí sentado.

Matt tomó asiento sin borrar su sonrisa mientras ella se iba hacia las duchas.

Unos minutos después ya se sentía fresca y limpia. "Como sacada de un anuncio de compresas" pensó ella.

—Estás preciosa —le piropeó su novio.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate frito. Que no sé si será más rojo que un tomate fresco, pero estaba falto de una analogía mejor.

—Oh, pero qué cosas más bonitas me dices. Bueno, ¿listo para ir a la playa?

Los dos habían ideado un día de playa, completamente solos, con picnic incluido.

—Sí, pero tenemos que pasar por mi casa a por la comida.

—¿No la has traído?

—Es que con el calor que hace me da miedo que se estropeara, así que he ido a comprar una neverita de playa, y como me pillaba de camino pues he venido a buscarte.

—Oh, pues venga, vamos.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano. Al pasar delante de un parque, encontraron una pareja de ancianas. Una de ellas comentó:

—Mira, Vicenta, qué pareja tan bonita.

—Oh, juventud —contestó la otra—, divino tesoro. Quién fuera joven otra vez.

Sora sonrió. Le gustaba oír ese tipo de comentarios. Eran la pareja perfecta, sin duda.

Matt abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó a Sora a entrar primero.

—Gracias, caballero.

—No hay de qué, señorita —sonrió él.

Entraron a la cocina, donde la comida aguardaba sobre la mesa: botellas de zumo, sándwiches, un par de tupperwares y demás cosas.

Empezaron a colocar entre los dos todo en la nevera, intentando que cupiese todo. En una de estas, Matt toma una de las botellas de zumo torpemente y ésta se cae. Había olvidado cerrarla bien, por lo que el líquido se derramó en sus pantalones cortos.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—¡Oh, vaya! Te has manchado.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo... Tendré que cambiarme. ¿Puedes esperarme?

—No hay problema —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Te esperaré viendo la tele, si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro que no. Estás en tu casa.

El rubio se marchó a su cuarto, donde empezó a buscar un par de pantalones que estuvieran limpios -ya que en su casa la colada se hacía más bien cuando era cuestión de vida o muerte- y que, además, le conjuntaran bien con su bañador verde moco de pájaro loco.

Sora se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Comenzó a zapear, buscando algún canal que diera algo interesante.

—Veamos, veamos...

—Con la D: serie de dibujos animados sobre unos bichos que luchan y evolucionan.

—No me interesa.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo quiero mucho a mi hija! ¡Porque yo por mi hija MA-TO!

—No me interesa.

—¡Agumon digievoluciona en...!

—Lo tengo muy visto.

—¿Quieres tener un pene más grande?

—Definitivamente no me interesa —dijo con aburrimiento—... ¿Eh?

Sora paró en un canal donde una mujer vestida con chaqueta y corbata parecía estar dando un acalorado discurso a una masa ingente de mujeres.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Y os repito —decía, más bien gritaba, la mujer del televisor— que no debéis permitir que los hombres os corten vuestra libertad!

Sora había oído hablar de ese tipo de programas: una mujer se quejaba de la posición de la mujer en la sociedad y despotricaba contra los hombres. Sin embargo, nunca había visto uno, por lo que decidió verlo. "Sólo un ratito" pensó, "en lo que Matt se cambia".

—¿Qué pasa? —seguía despotricando la mujer— ¿Que por ser mujeres somos inferiores? ¡Basta de eso! ¡Somos algo más que trozos de carne!

—En eso tiene razón —murmuró Sora, quien acto seguido se sorprendió de estar de acuerdo con esa señora.

—¡Los hombres son unos cerdos! ¡Aprovechan la mínima oportunidad para vernos desnudas! ¿O me negaréis que no os sentís incómodas cuando se os quedan mirando en la playa?

—Oh, dios mío, la playa...

—¡Decid no al yugo del macho! Sólo fijaos en con qué desprecio nos llaman "señoritas" mientras ellos siempre son "Señor esto", "Señor lo otro". ¡No somos señoritas! ¡Somos lobas!

Media hora de búsqueda después, Matt se había rendido y había optado por cambiarse de bañador. Ahora llevaba uno color blanco nube de primavera y pantalones a juego.

—Cariño, perdona la tardanza, pero ya estoy —se paró al ver que Sora estaba muy concentrada en la televisión, donde una mujer muy poco atractiva pegaba unos gritos que parecía querer que se le oyera en el Tibet—... ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Calla, hombre —gruñó ella—, que no me dejas escuchar.

Sorprendido, se sentó a su lado, pensando qué tendría de interesante aquella mujer gritona para tenerla pegada al sofá.

—Y recordad, hermanas, que no somos simples mujeres: ¡somos lobas!

¿Lobas? Matt pensó que aquella mujer estaba pirada.

—¿Nos vamos, Sora?

—Vamos —contestó secamente.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Matt se acordó de la nevera.

—Oh, cielo, ¿puedes traer la neverita de la cocina?

Indignada, respondió:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que por ser mujer tengo que ser como una mula de carga? ¡Ve tú!

Matt no salía de su asombro.

—Sora... ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Acaso pensar por mí misma es ahora una enfermedad? ¡Machista!

"¿Se puede saber a ésta qué le pasa?" pensó mientras iba a por la nevera.

Al volver a la puerta, intentó calmarla dándole un beso, pero ella lo paró dándole una bofetada.

—¡No sin mi permiso! —gritó.

Definitivamente, pasaba algo, y Matt no lograba entenderlo, pero sin duda tenía algo que ver con aquel programa y aquella mujer que tanto gritaba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de autor

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción _La Loba_ de Shakira, pero no tiene nada que ver con su contenido.


	2. II: Un Poco de Ayuda de mis Amigos

Diario de una Feminazi

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Un Poco de Ayuda de mis Amigos

—¿Eh? ¿Seguro?

Matt asintió. Se había reunido con Tai en su casa. Estaban solos a excepción de Kari, que hacía los deberes en la habitación continua.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Tai—: Sora está empezando a comportarse de forma extraña, se molesta por cosas que antes le gustaban. ¿Me dejo algo?

—Sí, lo de que es una "loba".

—¿Una loba en el armario? —preguntó Kari asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Kari! —Tai le lanzó un cojín—. ¡Ésta es una conversación de hombres!

—Entonces no sé qué pintas tú en ella —contraatacó su hermana, volviendo a su cuarto.

Tai soltó un bufido.

—Está de un rebelde últimamente.

—Tai, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡Quiero que vuelva la Sora de siempre!

Tai se quedó pensativo largo rato. Conocía a Sora desde hacía mucho tiempo y su nueva faceta no le pegaba realmente nada. ¿Qué habría podido pasar?

—No le habrás pegado, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —contestó Matt alarmado.

—Mira que a las chicas no les gusta.

—¡Que no le he tocado un pelo, te digo!

Tai se recostó en el sofá.

—Lo mismo ese es el problema.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuánto hace que vosotros dos no...?

—¡Tai! ¡No pienses guarradas! —Kari volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano. Había estado escuchando a través de la puerta toda la conversación y también estaba preocupada por Sora.

—Kari...

—Calla, Tai. Matt, ¿desde cuándo se comporta así?

Matt hizo memoria.

—Desde la semana pasada, antes de irnos a la playa.

—¿No recuerdas que pasara nada raro?

Matt recordó el extraño programa de la señora gritona que Sora veia cuando el salió de su cuarto después de cambiarse.

—La loba —murmuró.

—¿La loba?

—_Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir. Auuuu._

Matt y Kari se quedaron mirando a Tai. Había sonado su móvil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó éste—. ¿No puedo tener a Shakira de politono?

Se levantó y contestó, dejando a Matt contándole a Kari sobre aquel programa.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sabes algo?

—Creo que sí. Es un canal nuevo de ultrafeministas. Un grupo de chicas de mi clase no paran de hablar de él. Les han lavado el cerebro.

—¿Crees que le han lavado el cerebro a mi Sora?

—Es lo más seguro. Las feminazis son muy buenas manipulando a la gente.

—¿Feminazi? —preguntó nuestro pobre protagonista.

—Sí, así les llaman los que están en contra de su ideología. Lo que me extraña —murmuró— es que le haya afectado tan rápidamente. Además, es Sora. No es para nada tonta... Aquí pasa algo raro.

Matt no podía creerlo. ¡Su novia, su querida novia, convertida en una feminazi!

—Debe haber una forma de...

—¡La madre que la parió! —interrumpió Tai, colgando el móvil.

—¿Y ahora qué tripa se te ha roto?

—¡Sora!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¡Dice que va a denunciarme por acoso sexual, la muy... Sora!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Matt le estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa y le amenazaba con un puño.

—¡Qué le has hecho, cerdo!

—¡Yo nada! Dice que ha encontrado unas cartas de amor que le había mandado y que me va a denunciar.

—¡¿Y tú qué haces mandándole cartas de amor a mi novia, so mamón?

—¡Se las había mandado antes de que saliese contigo, bruto!

Matt le soltó en seguida.

—Dios mío, sí que está mal.

—Hay que actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde —intervino Kari.

—¿Qué? ¿Puede ser peor?

—¿Qué piensa tu novia de los cuentos infantiles?

—Pues siempre le han gustado. Dice que son muy bonitos y tal.

—Pues si no hacemos algo, estará a favor de quemarlos por considerar el papel de la princesa como machista.

Matt se vino abajo. Necesitaba ayuda si no quería perder a su princesa. Se postró ante los pies de Kari.

—¡Kari! ¡Dime que sabes qué hacer!

—Levanta, hombre, levanta. Te ayudaremos.

—¿Ayudaremos? —preguntó su hermano.

—¡Ayudaremos! Matt, ¿cuándo vas a voler a quedar con Sora?

Matt sacó una pequeña agenda.

—A ver, a ver... Sí, el lunes que viene vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante francés.

—¿Y no podemos ir a un mexicano? —preguntó Tai.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lleve a mi novia a un restaurante mexicano, imbécil?

—Con lo ricos que están los tacos —murmuró.

Kari calló a su hermano de un cojinazo.

—Matt, iremos contigo y analizaremos cualquier anomalía.

—Querrás decir cualquier rastro de la antigua Sora, porque a estas alturas...

—No seas tan negativo.

—Eso, Matt —dijo Tai con entusiasmo—. ¡Juntos conseguiremos que Sora vuelva a ser la de siempre!

—A ti lo que te interesa es que Sora no te demande, hermano.

(...)

Era lunes, y Sora se encontraba viendo Fem TV, el canal que había descubierto en casa de Matt. Volvían a echar el programa de Kitty Fowl, la señora de los discursos.

—Recuerda, amiga, que tú eres distinta —decía dirigiéndose a la cámara—: eres salvaje, eres independiente. No eres una perra. ¡Eres una loba!

—¡Soy una loba! —gritó Sora.

Su madre la espiaba desde la cocina.

—Es oficial: mi hija ha perdido la cabeza. Le ha dado demasiado sol. Si ya decía yo que tanto tenis no podía ser bueno. Seguro que le han dado un golpe con la raqueta...

—Madre, que te oigo.

—¿Yo? Si yo no he dicho nada, hija mía querida de mi alma y de mi corazón —canturreó, alargando la última o.

—Madre, para. Ya.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Sora, ¿puedes abrir?

—¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Que por ser mujer tengo que ser tu sirvienta? ¡Abre tú!

—Claro, como yo no soy una mujer.

—Tú no eres una mujer. Tú eres mi madre.

Resignada, la madre de Sora fue rauda a abrir, murmurando:

—Si lo dicho, se le ha ido la pinza del todo. Yo le digo "Apúntate a ballet, que es una cosa muy bonita" y ella "No, mamá, que me veo fatal en mallas" pero bien que va a la playa con el novio con ese bikini que ni es bikini ni es nada de lo poco que tapa. Cordones de zapatos he visto yo que tapen más.

—¡Mamá!

—Yo no he dicho nada —canturreó de nuevo, alargando las vocales.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Matt, vestido con una elegante camisa blanca a rayas color azul hielo del Kilimanjaro y una corbata color verde pan caducado.

—Hola, señora. ¿Está Sora?

—Oy oy oy oy oooooy, pero qué elegante que vienes hoy. Tranquilo, que ahora la llamo —y sin moverse del sitio, gritó— ¡Sora!

—¡Qué quieres!

—¡Que ha venido Matt a buscarte!

—¡Dile que espere a que me vista!

—¿Pero no se ha preparado? —Matt miró su reloj—. No he llegado demasiado pronto ni demasiado tarde, como siempre.

—¡Soooraaa! —gritó su madre de nuevo.

—¡Que ya me estoy vistiendo!

Matt miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, donde Tai y Kari, vestidos con ropa de camuflaje, espiaban desde unos arbustos.

Kari levantó un pulgar en aprobación, indicandole que siguiese como si no estuviesen allí.

"Ésto no va a funcionar" pensó Matt. "Definitivamente no va a funcionar".

Sora salió unos quince minutos después, vestida con una elegante falda violeta que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color.

—El violeta te sienta muy bien, cariño.

—Es el color de la mujer. Así reivindico mis derechos sin renunciar a estar guapa.

—Ya... ya veo... —titubeó Matt.

—Kari —susurró Tai desde los arbustos mientras Matt y Sora salían—, ¿todo eso de estar guapa quiere decir que aún estamos a tiempo? Quiero decir, que las feminazis que yo conozco ni siquiera se depilan.

—Sí y no.

—¿Cómo que sí y no? Kari, explícate.

—De aquí a la falta total de preocupación por su imagen física hay un paso. ¡Y calla, que los perdemos de vista!

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de autor

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción _A Little Help from My Friends_ (Un Poco de Ayuda de mis Amigos) del grupo The Beatles, aunque su contenido tiene poco que ver con la canción en sí.

Ningún dueño de ningún restaurante mexicano se sintió ofendido con este capítulo.


	3. III: 4 Minutos

Diario de una Feminazi

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 3 – 4 Minutos

Hacía rato que Matt y Sora habían llegado al restaurante francés, de nombre _Voulez-vous mangez avec moi?_, haciendo cola en la entrada, cuando Tai y Kari llegaron.

—Tenías que pararte a comprar ese taco, ¿verdad? —Kari se masajeó las sienes.

Tai había visto un puesto de comida mexicana y no había podido resistir la tentación de comprar un delicioso taco.

—Deberías probarlo, Kari —dio un mordisco, saboreándolo—. Es el mejor invento desde la gomina.

—Por favor, no sé cómo te pueden gustar ese tipo de cosas. Además —añadió—, todo el mundo sabe que el mejor invento desde la gomina es el döner kebab.

Se escondieron en el callejón que había entre el restaurante y una tienda de electrodomésticos para que Sora no les viese.

—Bien —dijo Kari—, obviamente no nos dejarán entrar con estas ropas.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Arrastrar a dos incautos hasta aquí y robarle las suyas?

Kari le dio una colleja lo suficientemente suave para no hacerle daño pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le cayera el taco al suelo.

—¡Mi taco! —parecía que Tai iba a llorar.

—Por suerte —continuó su hermana como si nada— eso no hará falta.

Kari se quitó la ropa de camuflaje revelando un vestido celeste debajo.

—¡Buena idea, Kari!

Tai imitó a su hermana, quitándose la ropa y revelando... un par de calzoncillos del Pato Lucas.

—¡Tai, haz el favor! —gritó Kari, tapándose los ojos.

—¡Pensaba que estaba incluido en el pack, como por capas!

—Anda, déjame a mí.

Minutos más tarde, en los que Matt y Sora habían conseguido mesa, Kari había conseguido atraer a un incauto hasta el callejón, donde Tai le golpeó con una tapa de un cubo de basura, dejándolo inconsciente. Le quitó la ropa -el típico esmoquin- y se la puso. Por suerte, era de su talla.

—Vamos, Tai, tenemos que conseguir entrar. Este restaurante es sólo para parejas, así que haz como si fueras mi novio.

—¡¿Qué?

—He dicho "como si", no alucines tanto.

—Kari, nos parecemos demasiado. La gente se dará cuenta de que somos hermanos.

—No seas tonto, nadie se dará cuenta.

Se plantaron delante del mesero. Kari sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, buen hombre. Hemos quedado con unos amigos. Mesa... Eeh —intentaba recordar el número de mesa que había reservado Matt—... ¡Treintaiocho! Sí, treintaiocho.

El hombre se les quedó mirando, como si algo no cuajara.

—¿Ocurre algo, buen hombre?

—No sé, no sé —masculló en hombre con un falso acento francés—. Ya sabréis que este restaurante es sólo para parejas bien avenidas, y vosotros dos parecéis... primos o algo.

—Te lo dije —susurró Tai.

"¡Rápido, Kari!" se dijo. "¡Invéntate algo!".

—Señor —dijo al fin, con un ligero temblor en la voz—, ¿sabe usted quiénes son los mormones?

—¿Mormones? Me suena, pero no tengo ni idea.

—Pues verá, los mormones nos casamos entre primos. Así que, aunque seamos primos, somos una pareja bien avenida, y por tanto podemos pasar.

—Esto... pues... supongo yo que no hay problema entonces... supongo.

El hombre se apartó y les dejó pasar.

—¿Los mormones se casan entre primos? —preguntó Tai cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Y yo qué sé —soltó ella—. Lo único que sé de los mormones es que tienen hijos a mansalva y escriben libros sobre vampiros que brillan.

Una vez había localizado la mesa de Matt y Sora, se escondieron detrás de unas cuantas plantas y aguzaron el oído.

(…)

—¿Qué vas a pedir, Sora?

—Pediré lo que quiera, supongo. Como mujer, tengo derecho a elegir.

—Sí, sí, pero lo pregunto por curiosidad.

Sora estuvo leyendo la carta un buen rato hasta decidirse. Llamó al camarero y pidió:

—Creo que pediré la sopa de pescado.

—Yo —siguió Matt— creo que pediré esta cosa de aquí —señaló uno de los platos—... ¿Cómo se pronuncia?

—Bullabesa —dijo el camarero vocalizando lentamente.

—Pues eso, que suena muy bien.

El camarero se marchó. Sora estaba mirando seriamente a Matt.

—¿Pasa algo cariño? —estaba preocupado.

Sora carraspeó.

—Matt, tenemos que hablar.

Algo en el cerebro de Matt dijo "¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!", pues cuando una mujer dice "tenemos que hablar" no es precisamente algo agradable.

—Ha- hablar... ¿de qué? —tartamudeó.

—Verás: en los últimos días he estado pensando a dónde va esta relación. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

—¿De qué hablas, ca- cariño?

—Matt —sentenció—, tienes cuatro minutos para demostrar que eres el hombre que merezco. Si no, esta relación habrá terminado.

—Pe- pero... ¿y la cena?

—No empiezas bien si lo que más te preocupa es la cena —ella sacó su reloj del bolso—. Te quedan tres minutos y cuarenta segundos.

(…)

—¿Qué ha dicho de cuatro minutos? —preguntó Tai, aún oculto.

—No sé, no me he enterado bien. Tal vez sea que si no traen el pan en cuatro minutos va a desfallecer del hambre.

—Sea lo que sea, no parece nada bueno.

(…)

—Sora, sabes que yo te quiero. Siempre he hecho muchas cosas para contentarte...

—Tres minutos —interrumpió ella.

Matt empezaba a sudar y temblar.

—Te llevo a lugares románticos. ¡Míranos! Estamos en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad y no soy precisamente millonario. Es un sacrificio que hago porque sé que te gusta.

—Dos minutos.

—¡¿Cómo dos minutos? ¡Ese reloj va demasiado rápido!

Matt intentó alcanzarlo, pero Sora le apartó de un manotazo.

—Como lo toques va a ir más deprisa. Minuto y medio.

(…)

—¿Has visto? ¡Le ha pegado! Algo va mal —Tai empezó a zarandear a su hermana por los hombros—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?

—Ay, Tai, no me empujes que me caigo. ¡Tai!

(…)

Un ruido hizo que Sora girara la cabeza. Allí estaban Tai y Kari, tirados en el suelo junto a unas cuantas macetas rotas. Matt se quedó blanco.

Sora se volvió hacia él, enfadada.

—Tres. Dos. Uno. Tiempo —se levantó—. Adiós, Matt.

Mientras veía irse a la mujer de su vida, Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Tai y Kari, llenos de tierra, se sentaron a la mesa.

—Matt —murmuró Tai—... Lo sentimos, de veras.

El camarero llegó con el pedido y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Bueno... Ya que estamos —Tai cogió la cuchara— sería de mala educación desperdiciar la comida.

Kari miro a su hermano, enfadada. Aunque eso no le impidió empezar a comerse la bullabesa mientras Matt lloraba desconsolado.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de autor

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción _4 Minutes_ (4 Minutos) de Madonna, Justin Timberlake y Timbaland.

Ningún taco fue herido durante la grabación de este capítulo. A pesar de que se intentó.

Ningún turco nos ha dado las gracias por el cameo del döner kebab.

"Voulez-vous mangez avec moi?" significa, en francés "¿Quieres comer conmigo?". Esto es una parodia del "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" (¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?) de la canción _Lady Marmalade_.


	4. IV: He Soñado con Otra Vida

Diario de una Feminazi

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 4 – He Soñado con Otra Vida

El verano estaba próximo a acabarse. Había pasado mes y medio desde que Sora dejase a Matt. No había vuelto a hablar ni con Kari ni con Tai, a quienes culpaba de aquello. De todas formas, al menos Tai no volvería a entrometerse: Sora había ganado el juicio por acoso sexual y le habían puesto una orden de alejamiento. Tai no podía estar a menos de cien metros de ella.

Matt había caído en una especie de depresión y se había dejado mucho. Ya no se peinaba y había empezado a echar barriga.

El pobre chico estaba tirado en el sofá de su casa vestido únicamente con el pantalón de pijama sucio que no se había quitado en dos semanas. Su padre, Hiroaki, intentó animarlo:

—Matt, hijo, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? Hay más mujeres en el mundo, está lleno de ellas.

—Pero no hay ninguna como Sora —su voz parecía mostrar embriaguez—... O había, porque la he perdido para siempre.

—Hijo... ¿estás borracho?

—Me he tomado las dos botellas de gaseosa que había en la nevera.

—Pero si estaban caducadas...

"¿Los refrescos caducan?" pensó Matt.

El adulto intentó sentarse a su lado para tener una de esas conversaciones padre-hijo que tanto salían en las series de televisión cuando alguien tenía un problema. Pero antes siquiera de posar las nalgas en el desvencijado sofá, Matt gritó:

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmado y apartándose del sofá.

—¡Casi matas a Bibiana! —contestó su hijo.

—¿Bibiana?

Hiroaki miró al lugar donde había estado a punto de sentarse. Allí había una enorme y asquerosa cucaracha negra.

—¡¿Tienes una cucaracha de mascota? —el alarmado padre corrió a la cocina en busca el insecticida.

—¡No insultes a Bibiana!

(…)

Matt pegó un grito de espanto. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, acostado en la cama. Se levantó raudo, encendió la luz y se miró al espejo. Tenía el aspecto de siempre, por suerte.

—Gracias a Buda —murmuró—, todo ha sido una pesadilla.

Miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche. Marcaba las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada. Sabía que le iba a costar volver a coger el sueño, así que sacó de la mesilla un álbum y se dedicó a contemplar las fotos.

La mayoría eran de él y Sora. En el parque de atracciones, en la playa, en la pista de patinaje, etcétera. No pudo resistirlo más y rompió a llorar.

—Sora —gimoteó—, juro que lograré que vuelvas a ser la de antes, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Matt guardó el álbum de fotos, apagó la luz y se volvió a acostar, intentando volver a dormir. No lo consiguió. Se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, mirando al oscuro techo.

Allá por las siete de la mañana, su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró el número en la pantalla y colgó de inmediato: era Tai, y no tenía absolutamente ganas de hablar con él.

En los minutos siguientes el teléfono sonó varias veces más, ora Tai, ora Kari. Ya se estaba hartando cuando recibió la última llamada, esta vez de T.K.

Dudaba si contestar o no, pero no podía colgarle el teléfono a su propio hermano pequeño.

—¿Diga?

«¡Matt!» gritó T.K. al otro lado del teléfono dejando casi sordo a Matt. «¿Eres tú?»

—Claro que soy yo —respondió intentando ocultar sus preocupaciones a su hermano—. Si llamas a mi móvil, ¿quién te va a contestar sino yo?

Por el tono, T.K. parecía alarmado.

«¿Por qué no has contestado a las llamadas de Tai y Kari?»

"Mis razones tengo" pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

T.K. continuó sin esperar respuesta:

«Oye, tienes que venir enseguida. ¡El mundo digital necesita nuestra ayuda!»

—¿Qué? —exclamó Matt atónito—. ¿El mundo digital necesita nuestra ayuda?

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de autor

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción _J'avais Rêvé d'une Autre Vie_ (He Soñado con Otra Vida) del musical _Les Miserables_.

Este capítulo está dedicado en memoria de Bibiana la cucaracha (4 de Diciembre de 1975- 23 de Mayo del 2010). Estarás siempre en el cubo de la basura de nuestros corazones.

Digifónica ha patrocinado este capítulo. La vida es móvil.


	5. V: Los Problemas se Multiplican

Diario de una Feminazi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Los Problemas se Multiplican

El cielo estaba despejado aquella mañana, al contrario que la mente de Matt: Se había peleado con sus amigos, no podía superar el tema de su ex-novia y, ahora, había problemas en el digimundo.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" pensaba Matt. "Espero que no haya vuelto Myotismon. Sería el colmo". Los digielegidos ya se habían enfrentado y derrotado tres veces a Myotismon: la primera vez en su forma original, la segunda como VenonMyotismon y la tercera, hacía tres años, como MaloMyotismon. Una cuarta evolución suya habría sido el colmo.

T.K. le había dicho que fuera lo más rápido posible a casa de Izzy. Al parecer, no había podido contactar con todos los digielegidos, tanto los nuevos como los veteranos, o éstos estaban demasiado ocupados. Por ejemplo, Mimi estaba en Estados Unidos y Joe se estaba preparando para ir a una universidad de Tokio.

T.K. sólo le había dicho que Tai, Kari y Davis ya habían confirmado que irían y que aún le quedaban algunos digielegidos más por llamar. No le había dicho nada de Sora, y realmente Matt no sabía si quería que ella estuviese o no con ellos.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Izzy, se encontró en la puerta, a parte de aquellos de los que su hermano ya le había contado, a Ken y a Yolei. A Matt se sintió incómodo con que ellos estuviesen allí. No es que les cayesen mal, pero habían empezado a salir juntos hacía poco y a él aún le costaba ver parejas cogidas de la mano sin acordarse de Sora. Aunque al final se alegraba de que ella no estuviese. Hubiera sido más duro.

—¡Matt! —T.K. corrió hacia su hermano—. Menos mal que has venido. ¡Rápido!

—¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Matt.

—Ahora os lo explicaremos —intervino Izzy—. Pasad. Mis padres no están este fin de semana, así que no se extrañarán de que haya tanta gente en casa.

Una vez en el cuarto de Izzy, éste dio un paso adelante, ordenador portátil en mano, y dijo:

—Esta mañana mientras... esto —Izzy se ruborizó un poco, como si intentara reprimir un pensamiento inapropiado— ... Mientras revisaba mi correo, me ha llegado un mensaje de Tentomon. Mira. —Izzy le mostró la pantalla del ordenador, donde había una ventana abierta con un mensaje—. Leelo.

Matt tomó el ligero portátil y leyó en voz alta:

—«¡Izzy! Soy Tentomon. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Reúne al resto de los niños elegidos y venid rápido al digimundo. ¡Ésto pinta mal!» ¿Qué es lo que pinta mal? —preguntó, devolviéndole el aparato a Izzy.

—No lo sé —respondió—, eso es todo lo que me ha dicho. Pero parece algo muy importante.

—Sea lo que sea —intervino Ken— está claro que tenemos que ir y ayudarles con lo que quiera que esté pasando.

—Entonces venga —anunció Tai—, vayamos. Izzy, me habías dicho antes que habías personalizado tu ordenador de manera que pudiésemos acceder al digimundo desde él, ¿no?

—Así es. ¿Habéis traído todos vuestro dispositivo digital?

Todos sacaron el pequeño aparato del bolsillo.

—¿Listos? —El informático colocó el portátil en la mesa, mirando hacia ellos, y pulsó una tecla—. ¡La puerta digital está abierta!

Todos alzaron el dispositivo hacía la pantalla. Un haz de luz salió de ella y absorbió a los ocho chicos.

(…)

Segundos después, Matt se encontraba tirado en el claro de un bosque. A su al rededor estaban, también repartidos por el suelo, el resto.

—Vaya —murmuró Kari—, ha sido un viaje muy movidito.

—Algo ha debido de salir mal —respondió su hermano mayor.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Yolei mientras ayudaba a Ken a levantarse—. ¿A dónde vamos? No podemos esperar a que se nos cruce por delante algo que nos lleve hasta el foco del...

Yolei no pudo acabar su frase, pues una cosa marrón y blanca con plumas se le abalanzó encima.

—¡Yolei! ¡Yolei!

—¡Hawkmon! —exclamó ella, encantada de reencontrarse con su digimon—. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

—Izzy nos mandó un mensaje antes de venir —respondió Tentomon, que se acercaba volando.

Con él, llegaban el resto de los digimon: Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormon, Veemon y, por supuesto, Gabumon.

—Sí —dijo Izzy—, les avisé de que estaríamos aquí justo antes de llegar vosotros.

Tai miró a todos lados con la intención de analizar el problema... pero no había nada. Todo parecía en calma.

—No lo entiendo. —Se rascó la cabeza, confuso—. Todo parece estar tal y como estaba la última vez que vinimos. Tentomon, ¿no decías que había problemas?

Tentomon empezó a agitar las extremidades como si fueran abanicos.

—¡Y los hay! ¡Los hay! ¡Es terrible, muy terrible!

—Pues yo no veo nada fuera de...

Tai no pudo terminar la frase, pues el ruido de una gran explosión a escasos metros de ellos le interrumpió.

—¡Madre mía, ahí está! —Tentomon apuntaba a algo muy grande cuya sombra se proyectaba tras la capa de humo causada por el estallido.

Los digimon y sus compañeros humanos se prepararon para el ataque.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

Notas de autor

Por una vez, el título no hace referencia a una canción (que yo sepa, al menos).

Myotismon es malo maligno, cafro indigno.

Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, me he cambiado el nombre de pluma de Lord Sapphire a Hassan Graffigna.


End file.
